The Bedroom Surprise
by NicoxMaki
Summary: It's been three years since they started μ's and they all go to the same all girls' college. The eight members' end up falling in love, but what happens when they all happen to fall in love with the same person. And what happens when the one they love has a one night stand with a random stranger after a night of drinking! (May change to M and has OCs.)
1. The Night of the Party

Hello Everyone, It's me again with a brand new story. I hope you'll like this one. Just to remind everyone. This may change to M, so please remember that once I update more chapters.

Anyways, if you've read my other stories, you'll know who it is they all love. Duh, of course it's Honoka.

So, please enjoy and remember I DO NOT OWN LIVE LOVE!

* * *

It was a celebration for reaching having another one of their songs to be number one. They invited their friends from college and the people who's help them be one of the best. Each guest could bring one or two friends to come along with them, so it was a pretty big party considering how popular they were. What the eight of them didn't know is that Honoka will be going home with one of the guests?!

The room was filled, but it was all girls! Not even a single man, but not that anyone minded. They were all having too much fun. So, who did Honoka go home with, let's find out.

It was an hour after starting the party and the drinking already started. Honoka, especially was not holding back, due to her excitement and extreme happiness for reaching number one the fifth time!

"Honoka-chan, don't you think that you should slow down a bit? The party just started." Kotori asked with concern after all she didn't want Honoka to pass out. She was planning to confess to Honoka during the party. Honoka finished the drink in her hand then replied Kotori.

"Yea, I'm just fine Ko-to-ri-chan." She whispered drunkenly to Kotori's ear, which made her blush and run away from Honoka. Honoka didn't mind that her friend just ran away from her and just continued to drink. Until someone else tried to stop her.

"You know drinking too much is bad." Someone behind her said and when she was about to turn around, the drink in her hand was immediately taken away. She looked back and she saw a red-head holding her drink away from her.

"Come on Maki-chan, please." Honoka pouted cutely and Maki just blushed while looking away.

"No, drinking too much is bad Honoka-chan." She said sternly and turned away from Honoka. Honoka knew just what to do.

"Please Maki-chan." Honoka hugged Maki from the back and began to blow in her ear. She was tightening the hug slowly and Maki felt that she might give in. So, she called out for someone to help her and luckily someone came to her rescue.

"What's going on with you two?" A beautiful blond said to them as she approached them. It was Eri and she was concerned with was going on between the two.

"Honoka-chan was drinking too much, so I tried to stop her. And now she's teasing me!" She practically begged for Eri's help. Even as Maki pleaded for Eri's help, Honoka continued to tease Maki by blowing into her ears more.

Eri decide that she should save Maki because she was suffering with what Honoka was doing to her. Also, she was really jealous with what was going on between the two and how close they were. She grabbed Honoka's arms that were wrapped around Maki. Maki was a little hesitant to let Honoka stopped hugging her, but she thought it was better to let Honoka rest for a bit. Eri lifted Honoka's arms, which weren't really resisting too much because she was already drunk now, and released Maki from the embrace.

Maki just walked away after being released, but Eri noticed that her face was a bit red. But disregarded it, after seeing the drunkard in front of her. She assisted Honoka out of the party and took her to a couch in a hallway. She sat Honoka down and went to get her something to drink.

Eri came back after a few minutes and sat next to Honoka. She handed the cold water to Honoka, who quickly drank it. Honoka was swaying a bit after drinking the water, so Eri asked her if she wanted to lie down.

"Honoka, if you want you can sleep on my-" Before she could even finish, Honoka plopped onto her lap and fell asleep. "Geez, if only you know how troublesome you are." She started patting Honoka's head gently and had a gentle smile on her face.

Honoka was sleeping so comfortably that she started moving around a bit, but every time she moved. Eri was getting aroused and the gentleness was slowly fading away. After a while, she was dangerously getting close to doing something to the drunken Honoka.

Honoka stopped moving and started to sleep up-right. Eri looked down to see her face and she saw how cute Honoka's face was when she's sleeping. She finally reached limit and she could no longer hold herself back.

Eri stared at Honoka's face and took a deep breath. She slowly leaned down to kiss her and as she got closer to Honoka.

"Mhnn." Honoka moved again and Eri stopped what she was doing.

After realizing the wrongness of her actions, Eri moved Honoka off of her lap and moved her to the couch. She headed back to the party to tell the other girls about Honoka and left Honoka by herself, or so she thought.

A minute after Eri left, a beautiful girl with long black hair walked up to Honoka. She took a long look at her and then said, "A pretty girl shouldn't be left alone here, with no one watching her." The girl brushed the hair that was in Honoka's face behind her ear and just smiled at her.

* * *

Back at the party, Eri saw the other girls gathered up and enjoying themselves. She walked up to them.

She reached and told them, "Sorry guys, but I think Honoka's really drunk and needs to be taken home."

"Ok, I'll take her home." Umi volunteered.

"Its fine, Umi. I'll do it." Eri announced and everyone glared at her.

"No, I'll do it Erichi. The rest of you enjoy yourselves." Nozomi started to walk away from the group, but was stopped by a pouting red head.

"No, I'll do it. I'll know how to make her feel better; after all I am studying to be a doctor." Maki testified and everyone knew she had a point. But that didn't mean they accepted it.

"That doesn't mean you're a doctor yet. After all, you're only a first year in college. So, I'll do it, since I have been in situations like this before" Nico argued and she had a good point as well.

"So, you've dealt with a drunken Honoka-chan before. I always take care of her when she gets drunk, so I'll do it now." Kotori declared to them.

"But how often is Honoka-chan usually drunk, huh? She only drinks when she's super happy. I can take care of her too, since I was helping you when she was drunk last time!" Rin pointed out and Kotori had nothing to counter with.

"Um, maybe I can take care of her then. A few of my friends in class drink and they tell me how to make yourself feel better when you drink too much." Hanayo said with a louder voice than she usually talks with. Everyone is surprised because even the soft-spoken Hanayo said how she felt.

It hasn't been long since they've all recognized each others' feelings for Honoka. After that things went back to normal, but it was like a competition to see who Honoka would go out with. Right now probably isn't the best time to argue though. After all there is a sleeping, DRUNKEN beauty sleeping on a couch in the hallway. ALL ALONE WITH NO ONE AROUND, who knows what'll happen to her.

They continue to bicker for a while and finally agree that they should just take her home together. They walk to the hall where Honoka was and all they see is a couch with no Honoka and note to where she was sleeping before.

Eri picked it up and said what was written there. "I woke and my head started hurting, so I'm going home. Don't worry; I'm not going to drive. I'll grab a cab. You don't have to go home because I did, Kay. Go ahead and have some more fun!"

After hearing what the note said, they are all disappointed, but glad that Honoka made it home safely. So, they do what the note says and have fun until the party's over. But Umi looks at the note one last time and thinks. "This isn't Honoka's handwriting." But she lets it go anyway, after thinking that it's probably because Honoka's drunk that the handwriting looks different. (She probably shouldn't have done that.)

* * *

It's early morning and Honoka finally wakes up. She has a bit of a headache, but other than that she feels great. But, she suddenly feels cold and looks down. When she looks down, she sees that she has absolutely no clothes on.

"Eh! Where are my clothes?!" She exclaimed with confusion in her voice.

She looks around and the surrounding also looks unfamiliar. It wasn't any of the μ's members' room, so she starts to panic a bit.

"Where am I? Whose place is this?!" Honoka yells loudly and the bed begins to move a bit. She looks to her right and sees a girl slowly get up.

To be more specific, this girl that just got up is also naked like she is. The girl yawns and rubs her eyes then she notices Honoka, whose jaw just dropped to the ground. Honoka's jaw was at the ground, but her eyes were elsewhere.

She looks at Honoka and smiles. "Oh, you've woken up." Honoka was confused, but became utterly shocked when the girl continued. "By the way I had fun last night; you really know how to show a girl a good time. Was that your first time doing something like that?"

Honoka's face soon became unexplainable and all she could muster was, "EHHHHH!" The girl just giggled at Honoka's reaction.

* * *

Hey, what's up everybody. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and I hope you can favorite it and review it, too. :) Please tell me what you think, I'll appreciate any reviews.

The Poll winners of my poll will be announced on my profile. So, check it out to see, if you're favorite couple is one of them.

Anyways, do any of have an idea for what the girl's name should be. I have an idea, but I want to hear what you guys think. So, please tell me in the reviews or by PM.

Well, I'll be busy now. Gotta get those stories written, so BYE BYE!:D


	2. A Morning Surprise

Okay guys, here is the second chapter of the story. I finally had enough time to write this chapter, so I hope you all like it.

Enjoy and remember I do not own Love Live!

* * *

W-What do you mean by that?!" Honoka panicked and started to say things really loud and the woman was giggling at her in her panic state. But decided it's better to quiet her down a bit, so she did the one thing any person would do.

The woman grabbed Honoka's shoulder and pulled her towards her and kissed Honoka on the lips. Honoka was surprised and didn't even try to push the woman away. She even felt like she was enjoying it.

After a few more seconds, the woman ended the kiss and a smile formed on her lips.

"Did you calm down now?" The woman gave Honoka a seductive look, which made Honoka blush and look away. Honoka didn't say anything, but nodded. "Good."

"Um… I have a question."

"What is it?" The woman gave Honoka a polite smile.

"W-Whatever we did last night I'll ask that some other time, but can I at least know your name?"

"Sure, but considering you said you'll ask me some other time for what we did. Does that mean you want to see me again?" The woman touched Honoka's hand and interlocked with hers. She also brought her face closer with Honoka's.

Honoka blushed and moved back a bit, making their hands separate. "I-I-I didn't say that!" Honoka stuttered and she heard a door open and saw another woman. For your information, was also naked.

The woman who just entered the room had blond hair that went a bit over her shoulders. She had silky smooth skin and an amazing body from Honoka's perspective.

Honoka's jaw dropped, yet again, to the ground.

"Man, that was a great shower." The woman stretched her arms, therefore exposing a bit more than she should. She then noticed Honoka and gave an energetic smile at her. "Oh, you're awake already." She walked closer to the bed and did something that absolutely surprised Honoka.

The blond woman kissed Honoka on the lips and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. When they separated, Honoka was just frozen in place.

"I think you surprised her too much." The black haired woman told the other. "I was just about to tell her my name, you know. But I can't do that now since she froze from shock."

With that being said, Honoka snapped back to normal and grabbed the black haired woman's shoulders. "That's right!" They were both shocked at Honoka. "Your name! What are your names!"

"Okay we'll tell, but you should actually know though." The blond said to Honoka.

"Ehh, really?"

"Yeah, after all you invited us to the party." The blond answered.

"I did?!"

"Yeah, you meet us at a studio for the announcement of the top songs." The black haired woman told Honoka.

"So does that mean?"

"Yup, we're idols too." The two said in unison.

Honoka couldn't handle it and passed out from the shock she was being put through.

"I think that was too much for her, Hijiri." The black haired woman said to the other woman.

"You're partly to blame too, Tsubaki." The blond said back to black haired one.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Muse's mansion, the girls have finally woken up. The eight all woke up and met in the living room.

"Good morning, everyone." Eri yawned.

"Morning to you too, Erichi." Nozomi giggled at Eri then to everyone else. "Good morning to you all, too."

"Morning." Nico said as she jumped onto the couch to lie down next to Maki, who was already sitting down.

"Nico-chan, can you move a little." Maki grumbled as Nico began to take her space, but remembered that she hasn't said good morning yet. "Oh, and good morning everyone."

"Good morning to you too, Maki-chan." Hanayo politely said as Rin jumped to hug her from behind. "Good morning to you too, Rin-chan."

"Yeah, good morning Kayo-chin." Rin playfully said to Hanayo.

"Good morning." Umi then noticed two people were missing. "Has anyone see Honoka or Kotori?"

"No, I think she's still in her room." Hanayo answered.

"I see." Umi said when Kotori arrived.

"Oh, good morning everyone." Kotori smiled at everyone.

"Good morning Kotori-chan. Hmm, where's Honoka?" Rin wondered.

"I thought she was here already. I checked her room and nobody was there." Kotori told everyone.

"Huh, she isn't there? Where could she be?" Nozomi was a bit worried.

"Maybe you just didn't see her, or maybe she's in the bathroom." Maki suggested.

"Why don't we look for her then and see if she's here." Nico said as she got up from the couch.

"Ok, then let's look around the house and see if we can find her." Eri told everyone and they started searching.

After ten minutes of searching their entire house, they met back at the living room.

"Did anyone find her?" Eri became panicked after seeing no signs of Honoka.

"No, I didn't see her at all." Umi was really worried. "Did anyone see her?"

Everyone just shook their heads and had worried expressions on their faces.

"Where could she be?" Maki shouted with concern and frustration.

"I know, why don't we try calling her? Maybe she just left early this morning." Kotori suggested.

"Right, why didn't we think of that?" Nico grabbed her phone in her pocket and dialed Honoka's number.

"Okay, it's ringing." The phone rang a few times and someone answered. "She answered!" Everyone's expression lightened up a bit. "Hello, Honoka."

"Hello." A strange voice answered.

"Uh, who is this?" Nico asked the person on the phone and everyone became worried again. "Where's Honoka?"

"Honoka-chan is still sleeping right now. Who is this?" The woman answered Nico in a polite manner.

"I'm Yazawa Nico from Muse. Now tell me, who are you?" Nico answered then questioned the woman on the phone.

"My name is Tsubaki, Asahina Tsubaki." The black haired woman named, Tsubaki, answered Nico.

"Well, Tsubaki… Tsubaki! Wait a minute, you were on the guest list!" Nico exclaimed surprising the others. "And… And you're also an idol!" The others became even more shocked.

"Yes, I was on the guest list. And yes, I am an idol like you." Tsubaki answered calmly while Nico was freaking.

"Wait, why is Honoka with you right now?"

"Well last night at the party, as I was going home I saw Honoka-chan stumble through many things and thought that it won't be safe for her to be all alone like that." Tsubaki calmly lied to Nico and it seemed like Nico bought it.

"I see, well if she's all right I guess that's fine. But do you mind sending us your address, so we can go pick her up."

"Sure, I'll text it using Honoka-chan's phone. So, I'll hang up now." With being said Tsubaki hung up the phone and texted their home address to Nico's phone. Muse decided to get dressed and headed to Tsubaki's address.

* * *

Hey guys, so it turns out Honoka didn't only have one girl with her, but two! Isn't Honoka such a lucky gal? Seriously, all Muse loves her, but now it turns out more people love her in a romantic sort of way. So, what do you guys think will happen. Review or PM your thoughts, okay I want to hear what you guys think.I don't want to spoil anything for you, but this will be the calm before the storm. The next chapters will have mayhem to them and surprises that may shock you too much, so when the next chapters are posted. Be prepared. Please review and I hope you all will be patient enough to wait for the next chapter and read it.

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D

By the way the blond haired girl's full name is Akimoto Hijiri, right now. But I'm thinking of changing her last name, if any of you have suggestions go ahead and tell me by PM or in the reviews.


	3. Wet and Naked Honoka Trouble

Hello everyone I finally finished this chapter for the story. I hope you enjoy it, and I will ask you something at the end. I hope you guys can give me your opinions and suggestions.

Enjoy and I do not own Love Live!

* * *

At Tsubaki's place, Hijiri, who was sleeping soundly next to Honoka, was rudely waken up by Tsubaki. She was woken up by a cold drink in the face.

"C-C-Cold! What was that for?!" Hijiri yelled to Tsubaki, but her mouth was covered by Tsubaki after she finished yelling.

"Don't you dare wake up Honoka-chan like that." Tsubaki threatened, which caused Hijiri to gulp nervously.

"O-Okay, anyways what did you wake me up for?" Hijiri asked with soft voice.

"Honoka-chan's friends are coming over to pick her up."

"Ehh, really? We didn't even get that much time with her."

"But, Honoka-chan seems to be interested in us, so I think she'll meet up with us on her own volition next time."

"So, we'll see her again!"

"Yeah, but if her friends find us all like this, I don't think they'll let us see her again though. So, we should wake her up gently and ask her to get dressed."

"Okay, then." Hijiri and Tsubaki quietly went near Honoka and shook her gently.

"Honoka-chan, Honoka-chan, you need to get up already." Tsubaki spoke with a soft voice as she gently shook Honoka.

Honoka was shifted a bit and grabbed Tsubaki's arm and pulled her into the bed. Tsubaki ended up in Honoka's embrace with all of Honoka touching Tsubaki right now. She blushed a little bit and was actually a bit embarrassed.

"T-Tsubaki!" Hijiri blushed at Tsubaki's situation and was also a bit jealous. "What are you doing?"

"H-Hey it's not me, ok." Tsubaki told Hijiri, but wasn't really looking at her. "Honoka-chan pulled me and I lost my balance."

"Yeah right, if you really want me to believe you. At least look at me when you say that!"

"Shh!" Tsubaki tried to quiet down Hijiri. "Honoka-chan is still sleeping."

"Oh right."

"Just try to wake her up gently." Tsubaki said while still not even bothering to look at Hijiri.

"Okay I will." Hijiri walked closer to Honoka. "Honoka-chan, it's time to get up now." She whispered in Honoka's ear, which was probably a wrong move.

The whisper tickled Honoka's ear and made her shiver in place. Honoka let go off Tsubaki, and instead grabbed Hijiri. She caught Hijiri off guard, which made her fall close to Honoka's face. They were inches apart from each other's lips as Hijiri struggled to keep her balance.

Honoka started mumbling in her sleep. "I-Its cold, make it warmer." After that she pulled Hijiri down and caused her to fall into her lips and their foreheads to collide. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but at least it woke her up.

"O-Ow!" They both said when they parted their lips from each other.

"A-Are you two okay?" Tsubaki asked while chuckling to herself a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what about you Honoka-chan?" Hijiri asked while rubbing her forehead from the pain.

"Yes, um… You two still haven't told me your names." Honoka was expectant to finally know the girls' names.

"Oh right, do you want to introduce yourself first?" Hijiri asked as she looked at Tsubaki.

"Okay, Honoka-chan. My name is Asahina Tsubaki." Tsubaki introduced herself as she covered up Honoka's body with the blanket because she was still naked. "You can call me Tsubaki.

"And I'm Akimoto Hijiri. Hijiri's just fine with me. Also Honoka-chan your friends are coming over soon, so you should probably get dressed. Or do you want to shower first?" Hijiri said as she got up and went to the closet. "We can lend you some clothes and we'll wash your clothes from last night." She went inside the walk in closet and got out clothes and also grabbed Honoka's clothes on the floor before leaving the room.

"Sure, that's the bathroom right?" Honoka got up and asked Tsubaki as she took the blanket with her to cover up her body.

"Yes, it's okay you can take it to the bathroom with you." Tsubaki smiled as she saw what Honoka did.

"T-Thanks." Honoka was a little embarrassed after seeing how Tsubaki looked at her as she entered the bathroom.

"Did she go inside already?" Hijiri asked as she returned to find only Tsubaki in the room.

"Yes, and we should probably put on some clothes."

"Yeah, I think we should." They both go inside the walk in closet and begin to get dressed. They just put on simple house clothes, which still looked good on the both of them. Tsubaki put on a pink knee length skirt with a white polo shirt. Hijiri put on a blue jean shorts with black and white striped tank top.

After they finished getting dressed, they heard a doorbell and wondered if it was Honoka's friends. They checked out the window and saw eight beautiful girls.

"Wow, they're here already." Hijiri said out loud.

"They only called twenty minutes ago and their place should be pretty far from here."  
Tsubaki pointed out to Hijiri.

"They must really like Honoka-chan, if they were this worried about her."

"Maybe even more, but let's go down already before they start to get even more worried." Tsubaki moved away from the window.

"But shouldn't we tell Honoka-chan that her friends are here."

"It'll be fine, let's just go downstairs already." Tsubaki said as she exited the room.

"Okay then." Hijiri said aloud as she followed Tsubaki.

* * *

Downstairs with μ's, who are in panic mode, are waiting restlessly at Tsubaki's front door.

"Man, is this even the right address?" Maki said out loud and was getting frustrated with the wait.

"This address is the one she texted, right?" Eri asked Nico.

"Yeah, but who knows, maybe she gave us the-" Nico didn't even finish talking when someone opened the door.

"You're all here already." Tsubaki widened the opening on the door, making Hijiri seen by the rest of μ's.

"Were you all worried about Honoka-chan?" Hijiri asked, but it seemed like she already knew the answer.

"Yes, we were quite worried when we found out she wasn't home." Umi told Hijiri and Tsubaki, voicing her concern and μ's concern as well.

"Well that's normal, after all you're all close right?" Hijiri teased the group and they all just turned red from Hijiri's comment. "Oh yeah, I think we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Akimoto Hijiri; you can just call me Hijiri." Hijiri introduced herself to μ's politely and ended with a kind smile.

"I'm Asahina Tsubaki, but Tsubaki is just fine." Tsubaki introduced herself as well.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm-" Eri was interrupted by Hijiri.

"Um, you don't have to introduce yourselves. We already know who you are." Tsubaki told Eri as she was about introduce herself and μ's.

"I see, um where is Honoka?" Eri asked.

"Oh, um Honoka-chan is upstairs right now." Hijiri told them.

"But please come in." Tsubaki politely said as she gestured all of μ's to enter.

"Okay then." Nozomi entered and told the others to come in as well. "Come in you guys, don't just stand there."

"Okay and sorry for the intrusion." Umi said as she walked inside.

"Pardon the intrusion," is what the rest of μ's said as they entered the mansion. When they entered the house, they admired the beautifully decorated mansion.

"Whoa, what a nice place you have and it's really big too." Rin was in awe of the décor of the house and its size as none of them realized how large it was because of their worry.

"Thank you and it's only big because only five of us live here." Tsubaki told Rin.

"Right, you're group only has five people. Our mansion is big, but it doesn't feel big because there's so many of us." Hanayo stated, having some knowledge of Tsubaki and Hijiri's group.

"So, where are the other three members?" Kotori asked.

"They had a different schedule than us today, so they left earlier." Hijiri answered Kotori.

"I see, what's the name of your group?" Umi asked the two.

"Oh, it's-" Tsubaki was about to tell the girls, but was interrupted by a voice that just entered the room.

"Hijiri-chan, Tsubaki-chan where's the…" Honoka walked in the living room with only a towel covering her body and her body dripping wet. She was asking something

"…" Everyone was silent as they saw Honoka.

"E-Everyone, I-I see you're all here." Honoka gulped nervously when she finished speaking.

All of μ's jaws just dropped as they saw Honoka with only a towel on. They were all turned on and confused at the same time.

* * *

Hey everyone, how'd you enjoy this chapter? Please review it, telling me your thoughts and comments. Anyways do any of you have a suggestion for a name for an idol group for five people? Please send me your suggestions by PM or in the reviews. Also like the girls said, I will also be adding three more girls to Honoka's harem and I could also use your suggestions for their names. For anyone who will give me a suggestion, Thank you very much for that! =)

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	4. Rising Eden's Introduction

Hello everyone, sorry it took so long for this chapter to be updates. I had a few problems with the computer yesterday.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember that I do not own Love Live!

* * *

"H-Honoka-chan, why are you naked?" Maki got out and everyone just looked at Honoka for an answer.

"I-I was t-taking a shower." Honoka stuttered awkwardly and didn't know that her towel was slipping from what it was supposed to be hiding, which made her group blush and Tsubaki and Hijiri as well.

"Um… Honoka-chan, you're um… towel." Kotori looked away and looked back, wondering if she should look at Honoka's body.

"Huh?" Honoka looked down to where her towel was, but it was a little bit too late and it fell and she only managed to catch the towel when it revealed her breasts and part of her lower body. "AH!"

"!" Everyone just turned red and some jaws dropped as well. But one person couldn't take seeing parts of Honoka's bare body and fainted.

"Ah! Umi-chan!" Honoka screamed from where she was as she saw Umi faint, but when she moved the towel completely slipped off her body causing more fatalities within the group.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin barely managed to catch Hanayo when she fell with a slightly bleeding nose.

"I can die peacefully now…" Hanayo managed before she fainted.

"Ericchi! Pull yourself together!" Nozomi also managed to catch Eri before she suffered some injuries from her fall.

"Nozomi, that was too much for me to handle… Take care of Arisa for me…" Eri passed out and Nozomi wiped her bloody nose.

"Don't worry I will Ericchi."

"Kotori-chan!" Nico-chan! Someone help their too heavy for me!" Maki struggled to keep Nico and Kotori from hitting the ground.

"Nico-chan, we've lived a long life…" Kotori dramatically said as Rin finally set Hanayo on the floor and helped Maki bring Kotori to the floor safely.

"Yeah, what we've seen made our lives fulfilled…" Nico was also set down gently on the floor by Maki, but when she started speaking she grabbed Kotori's hand and they both passed out together.

"Everyone! Are you okay?!" Honoka completely disregarded that she was still naked and started to run towards the group. Her running towards the group caused her boobs to bounce which caused the remaining Muse members to faint with blood dripping from their nose.

"Honoka-chan, just please cover yourself!" Tsubaki and Hijiri yelled as they both kept blood from coming out of their nose.

"Ah? Oh you're right!" Honoka turned around and went back towards her towel and for some reason the people who fainted earlier regained their consciousness. (What excellent timing!)

Eri, Umi, Hanayo, Kotori, and Nico sat up from where they were and looked towards Honoka's direction, but because they just got up from fainting their visions were a bit blurry.

"Mmm… what happened?" They all asked themselves as they looked towards Honoka's direction. "Mmm…! Honoka!" If they were lucky, or unlucky, they saw Honoka as she bent down to reach for towel. COMPLETELY NAKED! Her back was facing the others and when she bent down, she gave them a better view of her bare butt.

"THUD!" The five fainted once again, but this time more blood came out of their noses.

"Honoka-chan! Seriously cover yourself up!" A fountain was already spurting out of Hijiri and Tsubaki's nose.

"I am! I am!" Honoka tried to cover herself with the towel as quickly as she could. "There."

"Okay good, now what are we going to do about your friends?" Hijiri asked Honoka while her nose was still bleeding, who was walking towards the fainted girls on the floor.

"I don't know. Maybe we can just put lay them down somewhere for now-" Honoka didn't even get to finish before the front door opened.

"Uh…" Four girls entered and saw eight girls on the floor and with blood drops on the floor. They also saw two girls with some blood dripping from their noses and saw a girl naked with only a towel standing right next to them.

"What is going here?" A girl with pink shoulder length hair asked.

"Seriously, what did you two do?" A girl with a light brown hair in a ponytail asked.

"Just please tell us that you didn't kidnap them." Another girl with bluish black hair that went up to her elbows said as well.

"You two are in so much trouble." A girl that looked slightly older said to Tsubaki and Hijiri. She had an auburn hair color that was reached her shoulders, but her bangs were held back by a hair clip. "And why does that girl only have a towel on?" Someone finally noticed Honoka.

"Wait a minute you're Kousaka Honoka!" The three girls and the slightly older girl recognized her as well. They slammed the door close and ran up to Honoka.

"You are! I'm sorry if I didn't recognize you sooner!" And if you want you can stay like that as long as you want…" The slightly older girl's vision went to Honoka's chest that was still slightly wet, making the towel a bit see through.

"Oh right, I should get dressed now. I have to take care of my friends after all." Honoka pounded her right fist into her left palm upon remembering.

"Honoka-chan, your clothes are upstairs. Just go back to the room where you came from." Tsubaki told Honoka finally getting her nose to stop bleeding.

"Okay then, I'll be right back. Take care of them for me for now." She ran up to the stairs and was out of sight.

Now Tsubaki and Hijiri were left with the newly arrived people and the Muse members who collapsed on the floor.

"W-Well you guys came back sooner than we thought." Hijiri said nervously as the four looked at her and Tsubaki dangerously.

"Okay, you two have some explaining to do." The pink haired told them

"Aki-chan wait! It isn't what you think okay!"

The pink hair who was named Aki just sighed. "Okay, what should we think then?"

"Well um… Tsubaki-chan you tell her!"

"ME! Why?"

"It was really you who did it! I just went along with it!"

"I may have started it, but you got really into it you know!" The two argued with each other until the girl with light brown haired stopped them.

"Stop arguing you two!"

It shocked Tsubaki and Hijiri and they apologized. "Sorry Risa-chan."

"Please just tell us what happened." The girl with bluish black haired just looked at them.

"Well Momoko-chan, you remember that party we went to last night…" Hijiri chuckled as she spoke.

"Yes, what did you two at this party?" The slightly older girl just prepared herself for the worst.

"Well Miu-chan… we um… brought Honoka-chan home with us and um… we sort of…" Tsubaki was awkwardly trying to say, but when she mentioned that they brought Honoka to their house. The four got close to the two and looked at them dangerously.

"What did you two do Honoka-san…" They said threateningly and looked at them with dangerous eyes.

"…" The two didn't answer.

"You two didn't, have your way with her, now did you." They all said in sync.

"…" They gulped at the question, which completely lit a storm in the room.

"WE"RE GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" The four yelled and started to chase the two, until Honoka came back.

"Okay, I have clothes on now." Honoka announced cheerfully as she skipped to where the conscious people were.

"That's great, Honoka-san." All previous tension left the room as Honoka arrived, Aki even greeted her with a smile.

"Oh, you don't have to use an honorific. Just call me Honoka-chan, or just Honoka."

"Okay, then Honoka-chan." Aki smile was made more innocent looking as her cheeks turned slightly red.

"Sorry, but I didn't catch the rest of your names."

"Oh that's right we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Nakagawa Aki." She held her hand out to shake Honoka's hand.

"Nice to meet you Aki-chan." Honoka cheerfully grabbed it and shook it.

"I'm Ichihara Momoko, nice to meet you Honoka-chan." Momoko hurriedly pushed Aki and shook Honoka's hand as her face filled with delight.

"I-It's nice to meet you two." Honoka stuttered slightly as she saw Aki fall to the ground.

"Now allow me to introduce myself." Risa pushed Momoko hard to the ground and grabbed Honoka's hand with both of hers. "I'm Hayashi Risa." For some reason a stunning smile stayed on her face even after her friend made a loud noise as she hit the floor.

"Um, It's nice to meet you Risa-chan." Honoka was just worried for the two new people who ended up on the floor.

"Can you three be more mature?" Miu said, but she also pushed Risa to the floor and shook Honoka's hand. "I'm the manager for their idol group. My name is Ohzora Miu." She gave Honoka her best smile with a hint of affection.

"Oh, you're their manager. Tsubaki-chan and Hijiri-chan told me that they were also idols, but they never told me that they were in a group. What's the name of your group?"

"Oh the group's name is-" Miu got pushed by the three girls that were on the floor.

"We're known as Rising Eden." The three said in sync as they all stood in front of Honoka.

"O-Okay then…"

"So, Honoka-chan. What were you doing here?"

"Well… it's a long story."

"Well we have time!" The three grabbed Honoka and carried her to the couch. "So, what happened?"

"Okay then…" Honoka was now being looked at with expectant eyes and she gave them an awkward laugh.

How will Honoka explained this and what happened last night? Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

Hey guys, did you enjoy this chapter? Remember to review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter. Favorite this story if you liked it and give my other stories a try as well. =)

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
